


Babysitting?

by AceVII



Category: West Side Story (1961)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Musicals, Other, Riff mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:13:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceVII/pseuds/AceVII
Summary: Ice is leading a pretty swell relationship with a girl named Y/n, but unlike the rest of his buddies, she has a job. She's a house cleaner and babysitter for this nice couple with a daughter. The little girl has down syndrome, but is precious nonetheless. When the gang comes over to the house to visit her at work, they weren't prepared for being babysitters.
Kudos: 2





	Babysitting?

**Author's Note:**

> Also before you come for me! My sister has downs syndrome, so I'm using things she has done before in the story, I'm not just making this stuff up.

Ice couldn't believe the world was on his side for once. After the rumble, with Nardo and Riff's deaths then Tony's a couple hours later, Ice swore the universe hated him and his gang of brothers. He was soon proven wrong though buddy boy, and in the nicest way possible, when sweet and beautiful Y/n walked into his life like a gift from the good Lord himself.

Y/n was 10x prettier than Velma, at least in Ice's humble opinion. Her waist is slim, but her hips curved just enough to give her figure, and boy could she shake a leg at a dance. Her eyes a deep e/c he could drown in, and her h/c hair was thick but soft, Ice could play with her hair all day and never get bored. He would never admit this to the boys, but he was head over heels for this dame. 

She loved the gang too, and never tried to pull him away from them. In fact, she is the one who patches them up after tussles. Her dad is a doctor, so she apparently got a few tips growing up, and she puts them to good use now that she's friends with the gang.

Ice never thought in a million years he'd find someone like her, or even close to her. All the boys keep telling him to as for her hand before something takes her away, but he just couldn't, not yet. After seeing what rushing into love did to Tony and Nardo's sister, Ice couldn't help but have a twinge of fear the same would happen to him and Y/n.

He knew Y/n could take care of herself, after all her mom grew up like Anybodys, on the streets. Y/n's mom was quick to teach her daughter at a young age all the important things, which Ice was thankful for. His dame could use a blade like nobody's business, and boy did she look extra fine when using one. Deep down though, that fear still kept him from rushing into things, and maybe screwing everything up. He could tell T/n wouldn't even let him rush things even if he wanted, she's a girl who knows what she wants.

One day he and a few of the boys decided to go visit her at her work, a house keeper/babysitter. Y/n is great with kids, real understanding and sweet, but firm too. The folks she works for are loaded, but surprisingly real nice, and don't mind the gang dropping by. They knock on the door, which is answered quickly by his angel Y/n. She smiles as her boys come into view "Hi boys! Come on in" She says sweetly opening the door wider.

"Gees thanks Y/n" Baby John says, hands in his pockets and lookin shy, as if he's never been in this house before.

"No problem Baby John" Y/n responds with a bright smile "I always like having my boys around"

Baby John sends a small smile her way, when a cute squeal comes from the living room. On the couch, looking over the back, was little Mia the folks daughter. Ice was aware she had downs syndrome, and so were the res of the gang, but that didn't stop them from being nervous round the kid. Not because they thought she was weird, more in the way they didn't wanna break her or do something to make her upset. Mia on the other hand loved the boys almost as much as Y/n.

The little girl slides off the couch and runs as best she can towards Action, who carefully picks her up when she reaches him. "Hey Mia! How ya been?" Action asks enthusiastically. All he got back was some babble that only the little girl could understand, but they always nodded in agreement with her anyways.

"Aw, are the boys finally here to see you again Mia?" Y/n asks, crossing her arms teasingly at the boys "How mean to make you wait so long."

"Come on baby" Ice chuckles "We're here right?"

Y/n walks over, hands behind her back, and stands right in front of him "Yes, but you are late" she teases, getting on her tip toes to kiss him.

She then turns around and takes Mia from Action, bringing her over to the couch again with some legos. "I have to run some errands for the folks, could you boys watch Mia?"

All the boys freeze at her request, all thinking the same thing as they glance at each other. A-Rab is the first to speak up "Well um, you see Y/n, we don't do to well with kids alone" Y/n rolls her eyes fondly "You'll do great, I promise I'll be back in 15-20 minutes tops" she says confidently, then kisses Ice's cheek and is out the door.

The boys all turn and look at the kid on the couch, who is currently beaming up at them, then pats the couch seat asking them to sit with her. They do so, all wondering what the little girl does in the afternoon. Could she play outside? What was she allowed to eat as a snack? Does she have allergies? Every possible question ran through their heads. Suddenly, Ice feels a small hand on top of his own, and watches as Mia slowly brings his hand up to her face. She starts to clap her hand against his, before he finally that she wanted to do patty cake.

They played patty cake for what seemed like hours, but the kid never stopped smiling, so Ice kept on with it. Finally, Mia stopped his hands and stood up. She took one look at the boys before letting out a giggle and dashing off. All the boys instantly reacted, jumping up and chasing after her in fear she's break something or fall herself.

The tyke was a speeder though, and good at hiding too. This was obviously a game to her, but to the boys it was torture trying to find her. Eventually Baby John finally found and caught her in his arms. She was squealing with laughter, making it hard for any of them to be mad at her.

A-Rab somehow get her to calm down, placing her on his leg and bouncing her up and down. Sometime while bouncing, Mia started to rub her eyes, her energy running low. Ice stopped the knee bouncing, gently taking the kid in his arms, laying on the couch with her head on his chest. The tyke's breathing evened out quickly, leaving the boys in silent in fear of waking her.

Ice felt his own energy go out the door feeling his eyes start to droop, and his boys obviously felt the same. They all found a spot, whether on the floor or on the couch, around him and Mia. Ice finds himself smiling softly, knowing even as they are all about to drop, they still wanted to make sure he and Mia were protected.

Y/n walkd back into the house 10 minutes later than she promised "I'm so sorry boys, there was a ruckus at the market, and that held up the line" she says, hanging her jacket up on the coat rack. She turns "How did things go- oh" she says freezing mid-sentence with a soft smile.

There were her boys, all asleep with her girl on Ice's chest. Y/n chuckles lightly, covering her mouth a bit memorizing this picture. Finally she walks and grabs a big blanket off a chair, draping it over the group, and then brushing her hand over Ice's cheek.

"And you say you wouldn't be a good dad" Y/n teases quietly, moving some hair away from his eyes

She goes and turns off the lights, deciding a nap would be good for the group, and went to work in another part of the house. Y/n takes one last glance at the sweet picture before turning down the hall. They would definitely be getting a reminder of this moment if they ever said they couldn't babysit Mia again, but for now they could sleep soundly. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love West Side Story, but I've fallen for Ice's character. So I decided the guy needs more love and stories written about him.


End file.
